Roy Nelson
Roy 'Big Country' Nelson is a heavyweight fighter currently competing in Bellator/formerly for the UFC. He is known for his extensive grappling skill and his big right hand and his wide use of the crucifix position from side control. He is the winner of the tenth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show, defeating Internet sensation Kimbo Slice on the show. Nelson holds notable victories over Brendan Schaub, Stefan Struve, Mirko Filipovic, Dave Herman, Matt Mitrione and Cheick Kongo. Roy most recently lost to Junior Dos Santos in a heavyweight number-one contender matchup. Dos Santos beat on Nelson en route to his first decision victory. He was quickly set to make a rapid turnaround to face former UFC interim heavyweight champion, the heavy-handed Shane Carwin. Carwin was unfortunately injured and a replacement could not be found and Nelson's fight was pulled from the card altogether. Nelson next faced former UFC heavyweight champion Frank Mir, losing via unanimous decision. The rather high-profile two fight-losing streak didn't seem to slow Nelson down whatsoever. He next signed to face legendary striker Mirko Filipovic in what was almost sure to be Filipovic's final bout before impending retirement claimed him. Nelson defeated Filipovic via third-round technical knockout, "pulling a Chael Sonnen" and calling out the winner of the heavyweight title fight between Junior Dos Santos and Cain Velasquez. Instead, Nelson was next rumored to face Cheick Kongo. Instead he next welcomed returning UFC and Strikeforce veteran Fabricio Werdum back to the Octagon. Werdum defeated Nelson with a dominant unanimous decision, once again casting Nelson's future in the UFC into uncertainty. Nelson received another chance in the Octagon against UFC newcomer and Strikeforce veteran Antonio Silva. Silva stepped out to replace Frank Mir against former UFC heavyweight champion Cain Velasquez and Nelson's Ultimate Fighter season ten castmate and prospect Matt Mitrione stepped in to replace Silva. Nelson stepped out of that fight and then signed to face Gabriel Gonzaga. Gonzaga was injured less than a month before the bout was scheduled to take place and Dream veteran Dave Herman stepped in as a replacement. Nelson knocked Herman out very quickly in the first round. He next coached the sixteenth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show against fellow veteran Shane Carwin. The two men were set to fight at the end, in December 2012. Instead, Carwin reinjured his knees and Nelson's TUF castmate Matt Mitrione stepped in as a replacement. Nelson knocked MItrione out in the first round. Nelson next signed to face fellow veteran Cheick Kongo. He knocked Kongo out in the first round, again calling for a title shot afterwards. UFC president Dana White instead said that Nelson would next face either undefeated contender Dan Cormier or the winner of Mark Hunt and Junior Dos Santos. Dos Santos got a title shot against UFC heavyweight champion Cain Velasquez and Cormier allegedly turned down the opportunity to fight Nelson. Nelson next signed to face Croatian sensation Stipe Miocic. Miocic beat up and dominated the beleaguered Nelson en route to a lopsided unanimous decision. Cormier next faced undefeated Strikeforce champion Dan Cormier losing another dominant unanimous decision. Nelson was next linked in November 2013 to an early 2014 matchup against former Pride and UFC heavyweight champion Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. Nelson brutally knocked Nogueira out cold with an overhand right. Nelson next fought Pride veteran Mark Hunt losing via a vicious second round knockout, only the second knockout loss of Nelson's career. After a layoff Nelson next signed to fight former Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem. Overeem pummeled and battered Nelson, usually at striking range, en route to a clear-cut unanimous decision. Fights *Roy Nelson vs. Brad Imes - The fight was for the IFL heavyweight title with Nelson defending. *Andrei Arlovski vs. Roy Nelson *Roy Nelson vs. Jeff Monson - The decision which declared Jeff Monson as the winner of the fight is widely thought to be controversial. Many thought Nelson won the fight. *Junior Dos Santos vs. Roy Nelson - The fight was to decide the newest number-one contender for the heavyweight title. The fight was the first time that Junior Dos Santos had gone to decision. *Frank Mir vs. Roy Nelson - Frank Mir suffered a broken jaw and a broken rib during the bout. *Roy Nelson vs. Mirko Filipovic - Mirko Filipovic retired after the loss. *Fabricio Werdum vs. Roy Nelson - The fight was Fabricio Werdum's return to the UFC for the first time since 2008. *Roy Nelson vs. Matt Mitrione -Matt Mitrione was a late replacement for an injured Shane Carwin. *Roy Nelson vs. Cheick Kongo *Roy Nelson vs. Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira *Josh Barnett vs. Roy Nelson *Roy Nelson vs. Jared Rosholt *Derrick Lewis vs. Roy Nelson Category:Ultimate Fighter winners Category:Heavyweight fighters